Raughju's Dream Patch
Raughju's Dream Patch is located in the middle of Karamja. It is called "Raughju's Dream Patch" because of Raughju being buried in that spot after his death, and currently has an underground tribe made by Esyv'n. Named "Buried tribe of the east", because of the east tribe had fallen by the "southern tribe of the sky" few days after they have taken the center piece of Karamja, having only few men left to hold the land. Although most of the men of the "eastern tribe of the sky" were killed by the activities of the "northern tribe of the sky" after a close victory at the center piece of the land, leading them to defeat. Esyv'n sells some items that would become very useful in the underground place. Although it is recommended to bring some items your self. You will find some zombies along your way to the fallen tribe. Raughju Raughju was a man that had more knowledge about medicine and Herblore than any other. At the end of the Second Age, there was a battle between Spiritual Tribes of the Sky in the center, west, east and south side of Karamja. The north tribe was vanished by Marimbo, due to their activities giving out bad effects to other tribes. Raughju helped the Spiritual tribe of the west sky, making several potions with unique aid effects and life-reviving seeds, giving the "western tribe of the sky" a big advantage until his death. Raughju's death After a couple of years of the battle between the tribes in Karamja, the "eastern tribe of the sky" took Raughju as hostage after their victory against the "center tribe of the sky". Lead death to Raughju during the invasion of the southern tribe. Raughju was also forced to make thousands of life-reviving seeds and some of his unique potions, which were buried before the southern tribe could take them at the time of the southern tribe's victory defeating the eastern tribe. Layout *You can find two altars in the cave. One is in the middle of the cave, where there's several level 103 Zombies and a couple of level 70 snakes called, Alv'skins. The other altar is near Esyv'n. Although you only get gain 7 prayer points each time you prayer-at it. *There's a long and wide corridor between the two altars. With five level 20 Zombie monkeys wondering around. You may also find some Snake weed patches in the corridor. *There's a small summoning obelisk near the altar. *Click here for more information of the dungeon. Features Bank Note Exchange *The bones dropped by zombies could be sold to Esyv'n for noted bones at a ratio of 2:1. Although the profit would become half, there is no need for banking. *The snake hides dropped by Al'skins could be sold to Esyv'n for noted snake hide at a ratio of 2:1. *The magic logs dropped by Al'skins could be sold to Esyv'n for noted magic logs with 10 noted ashes. *Esyv'n can exchange certain monster drops for bank notes. Click here for the full list. Other *You can dig the ground using a spade and get Life-Reviving Seeds or a random potion (1 or 2 dose only; only potions made with level 1-30 Herblore). *There's a Chest near the altar where Esyv'n is. Which can only be looted once a day, granting free items and 200 Thieving experience.